powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/POLTERGEIST
POLTERGEIST is a magic and science organization formed during the events of World War III, and is led by Sherria Amicus and Othinus. Background The exact time that the organization is formed is unknown, but the reason it was created was due to the events of World War III that Huozai Caesar started to take over Destiny City. They are an ideology-based group, whose tenets were formed out of frustration directed toward Huozai Caesar and his army that was winning the war, despite the fact that they did not choose Sherria Amicus and her methods as representatives of the whole of the magic-science side. During the events of the of World War III, the members were either watching or taking part in the battle to see if Destiny City would survive it. However, they did not want to have anything to do with World War III. Moreover, they did not have anything to gain from helping Sherria Amicus, as even if she succeeded, her method would not have saved as many citizens as she thought it would. Principles Goals Checklist Finished objectives *Create a highly complicated floating fortress known as Radio Island to threaten Huozai's flying fortress, though most specifically, the Burning Palace, just to get a threatening message towards Huozai and his men, expecting them to intercept it. *Create a furnace for the creation of Gungnir using the energy of the volcanic eruption at Pompeii. The volcanic eruption that had occurred in Popeii has a higher output compared to a volcanic eruption in Iceland and Hawaii. Moreover, its energy was extracted and controlled, by Lynn. *Test whether or not a Jewel is possible by making an area a battlefield, specifically, Grand Destiny Star Games, and determining if a supernatural phenomenon would occur when the world was greatly distorted. *Distract Houzai from attacking the protected hideout of the Mitsuari tacticians. *'Distort the world through the use of Gungnir.' This was achieved however, not from the complex ritual set-up by POLTERGEIST but by Othinus becoming a Magic Gods and using her powers to make it on her own. Failed objectives *Magically augment every female's breasts in Destiny City to a G-cup. Organization Enlistment It is unknown if Othinus or Sherria gathers the magicians around them or if the magicians searches them out themselves. Naming As part of their theme of using mythology, core or true members usually have names derived from various mythologies and sagas. Names of the core members may have been derived from their accompanying Norse figures, and maybe associated with their Magic, as explained with Idol Theory. Most likely, true members take Norse or Greco-Roman names after joining POLTERGEIST, as with the case of Bersi and Sigyn. Hierarchy Base on Thor's experience, there is apparently no respect to hierarchy of the organization. Probably, the magicians only follow orders directly from Othinus or Sherria, and may disregard the orders of those who have a higher rank. True Members *Othinus (Defected) *Sherria (Defected) *Útgarða-Loki (Deceased?) *Sigyn (Deceased?) *Bersi (Deceased) *Thor (Defected) *Loki *Jörmungandr *Freyja (Indisposed) *Zeus *Fenrir *Herakles *Isis Other Members *A number of unknown artificial Valkyries *A number of Beastkin *A number of Reapers Category:Blog posts Category:Group